Never A Dull Moment
by AJ and Sebastian Goin
Summary: Jack leads his team in search of a friendly Goa'uld, but will the search cost him that which he's only just aquired? COMPLETED
1. Prologue & Just another mission, right?

Never A Dull Moment  
  
By: Alexis Jaymie Goin  
  
Rating: R (there is ONE chapter that may technically cross over to NC-17) please do not read that chapter if you are underage.  
  
Diclaimers: This is an original work of fiction. I do not mind if you wish to post/link this, but please give credit to me. The original author can be contacted at collegegal17@hotmail.com. Also, I do not own and am in no way associated with SG1 or any of its characters, and what a shame that is too. What I would do with them if I did........  
  
Pairings: Jack and Sam  
  
Author's notes [AN]: This is the first fic I've ever finished, let alone displayed. I'd LOVE feedback and I couldn't find a beta reader at 2 am so I edited myself so pardon any mistypes. There is one place I just HAD to put an AN in the middle of a chapter, sorry, just had to be done. Also, some of my chapter titles are quite clever, others are not. Oh well, I'm just happy I finally found a title for the story as a whole.  
  
Prologue   
  
Jack turned over restlessly in bed. He'd been having trouble sleeping for weeks now, but he knew the reason…sort of. He'd been in love with her for years, why was this giving him such a problem now? It was possible that his impending birthday had him thinking about how he'd wasted another year. He threw back the covers and swung his feet over the edge of his bed and stood up. If he couldn't sleep he might as well finish those back mission reports…  
  
Ch. 1: Just another mission...right?   
  
Sam stepped out of the Stargate on P4X-121 and the wormhole closed behind her. Daniel was already practically drooling over the symbols on the pillars around the gate. The pillars were the remains of what Daniel guessed used to be a shelter over the gate. Daniel mumbled something to himself and Sam couldn't help a smile. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Teal'C stoically standing guard and Jack...well he seemed to be glaring at the trees. Sam walked over to him. "Sir?"  
  
"They're purple Carter. Purple and Yellow. That's just...not right." Jack turned to face his team. They were all relaxed. Uninhabited planet, good weather, plenty of ruins for Danny, and traces of Naqueda for Sam. "Alright, Teal'C, Daniel: play with the rocks while Carter and I go find some dirt to analyze. Check in at 1000 and we'll take it from there." It was almost 0900 and he knew Carter wanted to head toward the hills off to the East. That's where she expected to find the highest concentration of Naqueda...wait, had he actually paid attention at that morning's briefing?  
  
Teal'C nodded. "Understood O'Neill."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sam bent to scoop up a soil sample at the edge of a cave. As she stood back up, something caught her eye. "Uhh, Colonel?"  
  
Jack turned around. "Carter, can you just hurry..." He stared at the girl, probably in her late teens. "Hello."  
  
The girl stared at them tensely before she spoke. "I extend to you the greetings of my people." She paused. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"We came through the Stargate." Jack noticed her blank look. "Sha'pa'hi?" Still nothing. "Big round thing with funny symbols?"  
  
The girl paled. "You came from the Shoo'a'ma? The...the prophesies are true then." She dropped to her knees. "My queen...I regret my disbelief in your promise to return."  
  
Sam decided she should take over. "What prophesies?"  
  
The girl didn't look up at Sam. "The writings on the wall that tell of your promise to return to us when you are most needed."  
  
Sam had to think fast...before Jack could open his mouth. "Will you take us to the one who leads your people?"  
  
The girl stood but kept her eyes on the ground. "Of course my queen." The girl headed down a passageway at a slight trot. Wordlessly, Jack and Sam followed her. 


	2. I am NOT the queen

Ch. 2: I am NOT the queen  
  
Jack and Sam got lost very quickly as the girl led them from tunnel to tunnel, turning at least a dozen times. The trio rounded a corner into a large cavern. There were a few boys...Sam guessed they were in their early twenties...working around the room. The girl ran up and whispered to one of the boys then disappeared through a wooden door. The boy she had spoken to came forward and bowed before Sam. "My queen, how may I serve you?"  
  
Sam looked hesitantly at Jack who simply shrugged. "Please, stand. You don't have to bow to me."  
  
The boy shook his head. "But I do. It is the law of our people. We are taught as small children how to act in the presence of the returned queen."  
  
Sam noticed that the other boys in the room had also lowered themselves to the ground. She sighed. This was going to be a long day. She was trying to thing of something to say to the boy when the wooden door opened and a woman in her early thirties approached, followed by the girl that had led them in.  
  
The woman approached Sam and dropped to one knee. "My queen, I am Mytel, the leader of your people. My sister informs me you wish to see me?"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah...I wish to speak with you in private." She looked at Jack questioningly, but again got only a shrug in response.  
  
Mytel rose to her feet. "As you wish my queen. My sister will see to your servant."  
  
Sam glared at Jack to shut him up. "Thank you."  
  
Mytel blushed. "It is Kamah's honor." She turned and led Sam through the door, closing it behind her. She pointed Sam at a cushioned chair. "Please, sit my queen."  
  
Sam lowered herself into the chair. "Mytel...I am not your queen. I come from a planet named Earth. I am an explorer."  
  
Mytel was confused. "But the prophecies say that during the warm months a woman of fair hair would arrive through the Shoo'a'ma, and that would be our queen returned."  
  
"I am not a queen. My name is Samantha Carter. I came here with 3 other people to explore your planet."  
  
"You have 2 additional servants accompanying you?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "They are not my servants. That man out there..." She motioned to the door. "...he leads us on our explorations."  
  
Mytel dropped once again to her knees, this time from shock. "But the purpose of your men is to serve, not to lead."  
  
Sam smiled. A matriarchal society. "Where I come from, men are not servants...in fact, we have far more men as leaders than women."  
  
Mytel stared at some in wonderment. "Please, tell me more of this...this Earth." 


	3. One HELL of a party

Ch. 3: One HELL of a party   
  
Jack mussed his hair. It was 1532. They'd spent all afternoon telling the Tsu'dom about Earth and he was bored. The cavern of people sat in silence as Daniel finished explaining the basics of the concept of plumbing to them. When he stopped speaking, Mytel stood up. "We would be honored to invite you to attend a festival to celebrate our new friendship."  
  
Jack waved his hand in the air dismissively and Daniel smiled at Mytel. "It would be our pleasure."  
  
Mytel returned his smile. "Kamah will show you where you can relax and wash while we prepare."  
  
SG-1 followed the girl down a tunnel containing 3 wooden doors. Kamah pointed to the one on the end. "There is where you may wash. Each of the other rooms is suitable for two of you to rest. I will return for you when the preparations are complete." She turned and hurried back down he corridor.  
  
Jack looked at his team. "Teal'C and Danny, you get right. Carter and I'll take left...make sure you're all good and pretty for the party."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sam leaned back in the...well it was definitely a bed of sorts...that she'd laid claim to. "When are we supposed to check in with the general?"  
  
Jack, on another 'bed', propped himself up on his elbow. "Danny said 1000 tomorrow. We're supposed to go back and fill in Hammond then we'll probably come back with Doc Fraiser. We're just supposed to 'establish a good repor' tonight."  
  
Sam smiled. "I'd say mission accomplished Sir."  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Yes Colonel?"  
  
Jack laid back and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when it's party time."  
  
Sam sighed. He'd been grumpy lately...even Teal'C thought so. But Jack being Jack, he insisted everything was fine. Sam hoped that the party might cheer him up a little...if only for one night. Lost in her own thoughts, she fell asleep. Next she knew, Kamah was waking her.  
  
The girl smiled as Sam sat up. "It is time for the celebration to begin."  
  
"Thank you." Sam yawned then noticed Kamah heading for Jack. "You better leave him to me."  
  
Kamah nodded. "I will go get Daniel Jackson and Teal'C and meet you in the passageway." She walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
Sam walked over to Jack's bed. "Colonel?" No response. She got louder. "COLONEL?" Nothing. She grabbed an extra pillow and tossed it at his head. "Party time Sir."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Jack smiled. He was actually having a good time. The food had been excellent and the music was quick and fun. Jack thanked the woman who had just handed him a glass of...was it wine? A few feet away Jack heard Daniel politely refuse...something about allergies. He knew Teal'C wouldn't be drinking while on a mission. He thought for a moment then took another glass from the woman and worked his way over to Sam. He handed her one of the drinks then raised his. "To one hell of a party."  
  
Sam smiled. It was working...Jack was definitely relaxing. "I'll drink to that." She raised her glass to his before taking a sip.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sam looked around. Daniel was talking to Mytel on the other side of the large fire that was the center of the event, Teal'C was standing stoically off to one side, but where was Jack? She scanned the outlying area and spotted a figure sitting on the rocks. Bingo. That had to be him. She set her nearly empty glass on a nearby table and walked to the rocks. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Jack didn't look up. "Pull up some rock." He moved over, allowing her room to sit next to him on the only flat rock. "What can I do for ya Carter?"  
  
"Just making sure you're alright Colonel. You kinda disappeared from the party."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Got too warm by the fire."  
  
Sam nodded. "Some kid got all excited because I let him run my jacket back to the room for me." She noticed the half full glass next to him. "Not a fan of the wine?"  
  
"Too sweet." Jack struggled to keep his mind focused on the water...the stars...anything but how close she was to him. He always had to deal with it, but tonight it was infinitely worse. He wanted to move his arm; reach over and touch her, pull her to him... *Jack, get a grip. She's your 2IC. You can NOT picture that...*  
  
Sam used the silence to get control. She'd become painfully aware of how little space there was between them...but it was too much for her liking. OH, how she wanted to jump on him, rip off his clothes... *Sam, you're loosing it...fantasizing about jumping your CO while he's sitting next to you?! Get a hold of yourself...* Sam stood up. "I think I'm gonna head back in...Daniel says we have a hot spring for a bathtub. I'll see you later Sir." She turned and walked off.  
  
Jack stared after her a minute then glanced down at his glass. It dawned on him. The wine...the funny feeling... He hopped to his feet and took off after Sam. 


	4. Thank God for loopholes

AN: This chapter is the reason behind my R rating. Hopefully it does not cross over to NC-17, however, if you are under the age of 18, please email me at collegegal17@hotmail.com for an alternate version.  
  
Ch. 4: Thank God for loopholes (Rated NC-17)  
  
Jack caught up to Sam in their room. "Carter."  
  
Sam looked up from her pack, her shock evident. "Sir...what're you doing back so soon?"  
  
"Carter, since we drank that...uhh, wine...have you been feeling a little...well off?"  
  
Sam shifted uneasily. "Off how?"  
  
Jack stepped closer to her. "Well, having trouble...focusing. Feeling a bit overheated..." He reached up and brushed his fingers across her cheek.  
  
Sam couldn't help but tremble at his touch. "Exactly what are you suggesting?"  
  
Jack took another step forward. He'd felt her tremble and now he could hear her breathing as they stood only centimeters apart. "I think that wine had some sort of...chemical affect on us."  
  
Sam picked up his train of thought. "So we're most definitely under an alien influence."  
  
"Definitely." He leaned down and caught her lips with his own. His left hand rested gently on the small of her back while his right fingers ran through her hair. He felt her arms snake around him, her body move in closer. Using his left hand he pulled her tightly against him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Sam could feel the bulge in Jack's pants grow as their kiss became deeper and more passionate. She slid her arms down his back to the top of his pants. She worked the bottom of his shirt out of his pants.  
  
Jack's mind was a blur as he and Sam quickly shed their clothes. Before he could process it he had scooped up her naked body and was carrying her to his bed. He set her down gently, never breaking their kiss.  
  
Sam felt the cool silk of the strange bed beneath her. Suddenly Jack's lips moved from her, kissing and nibbling a trail across her cheek to her neck, then down to her collarbone. Her fingers found their way to his short hair and his mouth latched onto one of her nipples. She let out a quiet gasp as his tongue flicked across the tip of her nipple.  
  
Jack loved the effect he was having on her. He moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment before placing a trail of kisses down her stomach. He used his hands to gently spread her legs, giving him full access to her. He moved one hand up to massage her chest as he slid the other up the inside of her thigh. He continued to kiss and lick her stomach as he slid his fingers into her wet slit. He smiled as he heard and felt Sam gasp. He slid one finger into her and searched out her clit with his thumb.  
  
Sam shuddered involuntarily. She couldn't take much more of this. She wanted him and she wanted him 5 minutes ago. She forced herself to let him have his fun for a minute before she lost it. "Jack..." She waited until he looked up. "I want you…NOW."  
  
Jack didn't have to be told twice. He kissed his way back up her body until he latched his mouth back on to hers. He rubbed his tip up and down her slit, teasing her and was rewarded with a slight whimper. He pressed gently into her, moving slowly, wanting to make it last as long as possible.  
  
Finally he entered her. Sam thought he was just going to tease her until she died from the anxiety. She let out a long moan as he slid slowly into her. She wrapped her legs around him to give her more control.  
  
Jack was convinced he had died and gone to heaven. Here he was on an alien planet, naked with the woman of his dreams begging him to do what he wanted. He started slowly thrusting himself in and out of her, withdrawing almost completely before sliding back in. The entire time their lips and tongues were in constant contact. Despite his attempts to control himself, Jack's pace increased along with his pleasure.  
  
Sam used the leverage of her legs to match Jack's strokes, increasing their contact. He knew she was getting close, very close.  
  
Jack was close and getting closer by the second. He knew Sam was too as she was increasingly squirmish beneath him. Suddenly she tightened her legs around him, pulling him hard into her. She moaned something that resembled his name. It was more than Jack could take to feel her spasm around him and he came as well. 


	5. What comes next?

Ch. 5: What comes next?   
  
Jack's mind was moving a million miles an hour. He was on an alien planet, in bed, completely naked, with his 2IC...and it felt so right. They'd both fallen asleep for a while, but now he was awake, just watching her sleep in his arms. He could tell the "wine" had worn off and knew he shouldn't stay there...but he did anyway. He knew something was going to have to change. He couldn't go back to pretending his feelings didn't exist...or more specifically that they didn't matter. He sighed as his mind continued racing.  
  
Sam heard Jack sigh. She knew he was awake, but she was sure he didn't know she was. She didn't want to have to talk to him...and she didn't want to admit the way she felt. She wasn't going to be able to handle going back to normal. They both knew how each other felt...well maybe not exactly. Jack knew she had feelings for him, but he had no clue exactly how strong they were. She knew they had to talk. She opened her eyes and rolled to face him. "Hey."  
  
Jack was surprised that Sam was awake. "Hey yourself."  
  
"We should talk."  
  
Jack nodded reluctantly. "Yeah...we should."  
  
Sam was trying to think of something to say. "So, umm, I mean when we get back to the SGC, what're we gonna write in our mission reports?"  
  
"Well, generally we just write about information relevant to the mission..."  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah. But, what about..." She didn't know how to say what she was thinking.  
  
Jack knew what she meant. "What about us? I guess that's what we need to decide."  
  
Sam decided she was done trying to hide anything. "I don't want to go back to the way things were."  
  
"I couldn't do it."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "We make it work...any way we can."  
  
Sam sighed. "It's not like we have a lot of options. I mean...with regs as they are..." She paused. "Jack, Hammonds been trying to get me to take my own team for months now. If I did you wouldn't be my CO so the regs..."  
  
Jack finished her sentence. "Wouldn't apply. Sam, we can't just break up SG-1. It just wouldn't be the same without you. Why don't we just get back home and I'll talk to Hammond."  
  
"So you're going to walk into our commander's office and tell him we blew the regs...and by still being in this bed knowing the wine's worn off we ARE violating frat regs." Sam's mind and heart were going a million different directions.  
  
Jack held her tighter. "Hammond will understand. Besides, he needs you. He won't court martial you. We can't do anything about this now so why don't we just relax and get some sleep."  
  
Sam nodded. He was right...they couldn't do anything here. She was considering moving to her own bed when Jack moved in tight against her. She relaxed in his arms and soon fell back to sleep. 


	6. A Walk In the Woods

Ch. 6: A Walk In the Woods  
  
Daniel was sitting on the rock Jack had occupied earlier. The party had long since died out and there were only a few Tsu'dom left, cleaning up. Daniel watched the waves crash on the beach, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Mytel walk up behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped slightly, turning his head.  
  
Mytel blushed as Daniel turned. "My apologies. I did not intend to frighten you."  
  
Daniel smiled. "It's alright, I was just thinking."  
  
Mytel perched herself on another rock. "What about?"  
  
Daniel chuckled. "A lot." He thought for a moment. "Do you know about the pillars by the Shoo'a'ma?"  
  
Mytel shook her head. "All I know is that they were there long before my people moved to the caves to wait for our queen to return."  
  
"Will you show me the writings about the queen?"  
  
Mytel smiled in the dim light. "Yes. Tomorrow. Tonight is not for work; it is for fun." She stood up and took Daniel's hand. "Come with me." She led him through the woods for about 20 minutes, then stopped. "Close your eyes."  
  
Daniel grinned as he shut his eyes. "Where are we going?"  
  
Mytel smiled mischievously. "It is a surprise." She led him along a seldom-used path…but she obviously knew exactly where she was going. Mytel stopped as they entered a clearing and positioned Daniel at the edge, facing the center. "Alright, you may open them."  
  
Daniel did as he was told and as he took in his surroundings, his jaw dropped. He'd never seen anything like this. The majority of the clearing was occupied by a hot spring. It was the size of a large pond and a light steam rose from the surface of the water. The stars and 2 moons were clearer here than they had been at the beach. After a few minutes, Daniel was able to regain his voice. "This is incredible."  
  
Mytel had sat down on a low-slung tree branch. "I used to come here all the time to watch the stars and swim. I have not had the time to come much since I was elected."  
  
Daniel sat next to her. "How long ago was that?"  
  
"Nearly 5 years. The next time the moons are full my service will be over. I plan on refusing reelection."  
  
Daniel was more than a little curious. "Why?"  
  
"I think I have done my good for my people. I miss being able to take my walk here."  
  
Daniel nodded. He missed that too sometimes…just being able to take a late night walk. "When is the full moons?"  
  
Mytel's eyes were fixed on the larger of the two moons. "2 days. There will be an election and we will have a new leader…" She looked at Daniel and smiled. "You tricked me into being serious again."  
  
Daniel returned the smile. "Sorry. I'm just curious."  
  
"I could tell." They sat a few minutes in silence before Mytel spoke again. "When must you return to the Shoo'a'ma to travel back to Earth?"  
  
"1000 hours." Daniel noticed Mytel's confused look. 20 minutes later, she finally understood the concept of time.  
  
Mytel looked at the moons. "It is late. We should return to the caves and sleep."  
  
Daniel agreed and they walked in silence to his door.  
  
"When do you wish to look at the wall writings?"  
  
Daniel thought for a moment then set the alarm on his watch. He took it off and handed it to her. "This is gonna make a bunch of noise at 0700. We can go then."  
  
Mytel didn't take the strange object. "I have nothing to give you in return."  
  
Daniel smiled. "It's a gift…I've got more."  
  
"Thank you." She took the watch and blushed and her fingers brushed his. "I will meet you in the main chamber at 0700. Sleep well Daniel."  
  
"You too." Daniel watched her disappear down the dim corridor before going into his room. 


	7. The Writing On The Wall

Ch 7: The Writing On The Wall  
  
As Daniel entered the main chamber he could hear the watch alarm beeping. He smiled as Mytel walked out of her chamber. "Good morning."  
  
Mytel was smiling as well. "Yes it is. We should begin if you must be at the Shoo'a'ma at 1000 hours." She led him through the caves until they entered a large cavern. The walls were covered in writing.  
  
Daniel felt like a kid in a candy store. He set his pack on the floor and began walking circles around the room, studying the drawings and writings. After a few laps he stopped by Mytel. "Can you read this?"  
  
Mytel shook her head. "No. Our knowledge of what this says has been handed down from generation to generation and most of that is just from the pictures."  
  
Daniel nodded and thought some more, again walking in circles. After a few moments he began mumbling to himself. "Those are definitely Egyptian…and those look Babylonian…and those don't look like much of anything." He pulled a notebook out of his pack and began translating the symbols he knew. After just a few minutes he stopped. "Ando'rhet."  
  
Mytel was confused. "What?"  
  
Daniel was scribbling furiously in the notebook, but stopped and pointed at a symbol on the wall. "This symbol here appears in both ancient Egyptian and Babylonian writings. It stands for Ando'rhet. While she wasn't worshiped as a goddess in either culture, she was known as being a friend to the gods of both. She wasn't very outwardly powerful, but everyone from Apophis to Ra knew her…" He went back to his pack and pulled out a book. He flipped through a few pages before he found what he was looking for. "This book describes her as 'A lovely young woman with hair of gold, favoring warmer weather.'"  
  
Daniel had nearly forgotten about Mytel's presence until she spoke again. "Ando'rhet is the queen these writings tell of?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "And more than that. This accounts for thousands of years of Ando'rhet's life…and it could give us a clue as to what happened to her." 


	8. The Morning After

Ch. 8: The Morning After  
  
When Jack woke up, Sam was gone. She'd obviously been gone a while because the bed next to him was cold. He got up with a sigh and slid on his clothes from the day before. He also grabbed a set of clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. He was surprised to see Sam in the hot spring. "Uhh, hi."  
  
Sam hadn't heard Jack come in and jumped at the sound of his voice before turning. "You scared me."  
  
"Sorry…ya know, it's really not cool to leave before waking the other person up."  
  
"Sorry. I just needed to think and relax…let me get out of here so you can clean up." She grabbed a 'towel' and stood up, wrapping it around her body. She picked up her clothes then headed for the door.  
  
Jack reached one arm out to stop her as she walked past. "You wanna grab some dinner tonight and we can talk?"  
  
Sam smiled. "Yeah…I'll see you at 1000." She walked out closing the door behind her. 


	9. And 5 Return?

Ch. 9: And 5 Return?  
  
Daniel bounded up to the gate, Mytel in tow. He had a huge grin on his face, as did she.  
  
Jack's arms rested lightly on his gun. "Having a good morning Daniel?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "This planet used to be under the control of Ando'rhet…I'm hoping the inscriptions in the cave can tell us what happened to her after she disappeared from…"  
  
Jack held up his hand. "Hate to cut you short, but we really need to head home. General's waiting and you know how he gets when we're late."  
  
Mytel stepped forward. "Colonel O'Neill, I would like to accompany your team back to Earth. Daniel has told me that upon your return you will be telling your superior of my people. I feel that I could be of much assistance."  
  
Teal'C raised one eyebrow. "I believe she is correct O'Neill."  
  
Jack shrugged…something he'd been doing a lot lately. "Dial us home Sa…uhh, Major."  
  
Mytel watched, intrigued as Sam punched the symbols on the DHD and activated the gate. As the event horizon shot out she jumped.  
  
Daniel had been staring at Jack…something was off, but what was it? He turned as Mytel started. He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's supposed to do that."  
  
Mytel looked on as first Teal'C, then Sam and Jack disappeared into the shimmering blue pool. She hadn't counted on being so nervous as she followed Daniel up the steps. She paused at the top.  
  
Daniel sensed her hesitation and turned. "It's a little weird, but really cool." He extended his hand to her.  
  
Mytel hesitantly put her hand in his and stepped forward. Seconds later she found herself in a large room. Daniel had told her that the base was underground, but it looked nothing like the caves she was used to.  
  
General Hammond was beyond surprised to see Daniel come through the gate with a woman holding his hand. He pushed the intercom button. "Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"General, this is Mytel, the leader of the Tsu'dom. She wanted to be included in the debriefing."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Get her up to the infirmary and have Doctor Fraiser take a look at her. We'll begin in one hour."  
  
The team began filing out of the gate room. Mytel turned to Daniel who had dropped her hand. "What is the infirmary and why must I go there?"  
  
"The infirmary is where our doctor works. She needs to run some basic tests on you."  
  
Mytel shifted uncomfortably. "You will go with me?"  
  
Daniel smiled. "Of course."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Mytel looked around the room. It was incredible. These people were extremely more advanced than her own. Doctor Fraiser walked back over to her smiling and Mytel turned her attention to the woman. "Are the tests complete?"  
  
Janet nodded. "You are in perfect health. You can go now."  
  
Daniel was sitting a short way away. Once he was sure Mytel was comfortable with Janet, he'd gone to shower and change, but had hurried back. He stood up and walked over. "It's almost time for the debriefing."  
  
Mytel slid off the bed. "Where is this supposed to take place?"  
  
"I'll show you." Daniel headed out of the room.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Jack was off in his own little world. He'd paid attention long enough to give the General a quick rundown of the mission before his mind began to wander. He vaguely realized that Mytel had been telling Hammond about her people, and now Daniel was babbling on about some Goa'uld…but Jack's mind was on last night; on Sam. He definitely needed to talk to Hammond. He noticed the General stop Daniel and brought his mind back to the present.  
  
"…Doctor Jackson, put together a research team. I'm sending you through with a med team in the morning. The rest of you will have some time to catch up on paperwork and take some leave. Teal'C, arrangements are being made for you to visit your son."  
  
Teal'C nodded his head once. "Thank you Hammond."  
  
The General stood up. "You're dismissed, Daniel, show Mytel to the VIP quarters." He headed for his office.  
  
Jack was right on his heels. "Sir…I need to talk to you."  
  
Hammond stopped. "What can I do for you Colonel?"  
  
Jack looked around. "In your office General."  
  
Hammond stared at his 2IC a moment. "Alright." 


	10. Forging New Paths

Ch. 10: Forging New Paths  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Hammond couldn't believe what he had just heard, and he was bright red with surprise and anger.  
  
Jack winced. "Sir, we were under an alien influence at the time. The wine they gave us at the party…"  
  
Hammond cut him off. "The wine at the party doesn't excuse what you're asking me to allow. Do you think that you can walk in here and I'll just throw regulations out the window?"  
  
"You're the one that says normal military protocol doesn't fit what we're doing down here."  
  
The general nodded. "And that's exactly why I AM extremely lenient with fraternization regs, but I cannot allow a CO to have a relationship with his second in command."  
  
Jack was getting frustrated. "Then pull me out of the field. I've been ignoring my feelings for years because of these damned regs…I'm not doing it anymore."  
  
Hammond finally sat back down, his voice softening. "Son, are you really willing to sacrifice your career for this?"  
  
Jack locked eyes with his superior. "Yes."  
  
Hammond sat silent for a minute, studying the officer before him. He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Jack stood up to leave then stopped. "Don't split up SG-1. It's one thing to pull me out, but the three of them know more about the Goa'ulds and their technology than the rest of this command combined. We need them together." He turned and walked out.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Daniel found Jack in the nearly empty command center. All the teams were on Earth so only a single Lieutenant was there this late in the day. Daniel sat down next to him. "You alright Jack?"  
  
Jack kept his eyes on the still Stargate. "Yeah."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
Jack still didn't move. "That depends on what time it is."  
  
Daniel looked up at the clock on the wall. "Almost 5."  
  
"Then about 4 hours."  
  
Daniel turned to face his friend. "You've been here since the briefing?" He sighed. "Well, Sam's been looking for you."  
  
Before Daniel could say another word, Jack stood up and walked out. He headed straight for Sam's lab. As expected, he found her at her computer.  
  
Sam had been staring blankly at the screen for at least 45 minutes. She looked up as she heard someone come in. "Hey."  
  
Jack looked around the room. "Whadda ya say we get outta here?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah." She stood up, pulling her jacket off the back of her chair.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Mytel sat in the drab room waiting for Daniel. He'd said he was going to ask General Hammond for permission to take her outside, off the base. She was wearing BDUs. Daniel told her that she'd fit in better in those than in her robes. She heard someone at the door and stood up. A smile spread on her face as Daniel walked in.  
  
Daniel couldn't help but smile back. "Hammond said it was alright. I was thinking we could go get something to eat."  
  
Mytel nodded. "The food in your 'commissary' was less than pleasing."  
  
Daniel laughed. "Just be lucky you don't have to eat it all the time. How about I cook for you? I had been planning on having Teal'C for dinner, but I'm sure he won't mind if I feed you instead."  
  
"I would enjoy that." Mytel followed him through the base to the elevator.  
  
Daniel swiped his card and then turned to Mytel. "It's important that you don't mention the Stargate, this base, or that you're from another planet unless we are alone. The people on Earth don't know about the SGC."  
  
Mytel was curious. "This is for their protection…from the Goa'uld?"  
  
Daniel stepped through the elevator doors as they opened. "Yes…and their protection from each other. The people of earth still fight with each other. There are many different governments."  
  
Mytel nodded. "Such used to be with the Tsu'dom. We were once two separate groups, the Tsu'mara and the Tia'dom. When the governing bodies merged, they combined the names. It was then that we began electing our leaders." She stopped talking. They were outside. She looked at the odd objects in front of her. "Are these those 'cars' you explained to me?"  
  
"Yep." Daniel unlocked his car and opened the passenger side door for her.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Jack hadn't said a word the entire drive home…and neither had Sam. He let her inside then followed. "Uhh, you want something to drink?"  
  
Sam shook her head then turned to face him. "What'd Hammond say?"  
  
Jack mussed his hair. "Well, after he yelled and gave me a lecture on regs, he said he'd see what he can do."  
  
Sam sighed. "Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning he's gonna be calling in a hell of a lot of favors for us." Jack stepped closer to her and brushed his fingers gently across her cheek. "It's gonna be alright, I swear." Sam leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Daniel grinned, amused by Mytel's curiosity. She hadn't stopped asking questions since they'd left the base. Since dinner she'd been walking circles in his apartment quizzing him on everything. Now she was flipping through channels on his TV, wide eyed. Daniel stood up. "Would you like to go outside?"  
  
Mytel looked out the window…it had gotten dark. "Can I see your stars?"  
  
"Of course." He put on his jacket.  
  
A few minutes later they were standing on the roof of his building. Mytel stared up at the sky. "You have different stars…"  
  
Daniel sat down. "We can see different ones, and they're in different positions, yes. Your planet is very far from here."  
  
Mytel sat next to him. "Thank you Daniel. This is unlike anything any of my people have experienced in the past."  
  
Daniel's eyes were on the sky. "Consider it repayment for last night."  
  
"Alright." Mytel leaned her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the stars.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Jack looked down at Sam. Her head was in his lap and she was finally asleep. They'd sat for hours talking about everything except their relationship. Then they'd just sat, each with their own thoughts. Jack was absentmindedly stroking her hair. Finally, with a sigh, he brought himself back to reality. He carefully slid out from under her head, picked her up, and carried her to his bed. 


	11. GOOD Morning Campers

Ch. 11: GOOD Morning Campers  
  
Sam woke up to the smell of coffee. She sat up and looked around…she was in Jack's bed. She stood up and headed for the kitchen. There was a fresh pot of coffee, but no Jack. She noticed that the back door was slightly ajar so she took a guess and went outside. She rounded the side of the house and went immediately to the wooden ladder. She climbed it and, as expected, found Jack sitting in the dark on the roof. She sat next to him. The first rays of light were just beginning to creep over the horizon as the sun started to rise. Sam watched from the corner of her eye as he fiddled with the still full coffee mug in his hands. "You alright?"  
  
Jack nodded, finally turning to look at her. "For the first time in a long time I actually feel like I am."  
  
Sam grinned. "Good…ya know, it's really not cool to leave before waking the other person up."  
  
Jack smiled. "I know."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Daniel's mind snapped back to attention as he heard the watch alarm going off. They'd been on the roof all night, talking and thinking. He looked over at Mytel. Her head was resting once again on his shoulder.  
  
Mytel felt his head turn and sat up, looking at him. "We should return to the base should we not Daniel?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "Yeah, we should."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Jack sighed quietly. They'd stayed sitting close, even after the sun had risen, but now he knew they needed to get going. He needed to see the General and he knew Sam had work to do in her lab. Wordlessly he rose to his feet before helping Sam to hers. Standing this close he couldn't resist the opportunity. He bent slightly and kissed her tenderly before taking a marginal step backward.  
  
Sam smiled. "What was that for?"  
  
Jack however, didn't smile, instead he just looked deeply into her eyes. "For you being you." He turned and headed down the ladder and inside.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Daniel stepped through the gate and looked around. Mytel was directing her people to help take their equipment to the caves. Daniel was about to go over to her when another man walked up. He put his hand on her shoulder. Mytel spun around and immediately pulled the man into a big hug. Daniel's smile faded as he turned to head for the caves.  
  
Mytel spotted Daniel walking away and hurried to him. "Daniel, there is someone I wish you to meet." She turned to the man that was now standing beside them. "Lusof, this is Daniel Jackson from Earth. Daniel, this is Lusof, my brother."  
  
Lusof grasped Daniel's arm as if greeting an old friend. "It is an honor to have you among our people."  
  
Daniel hoped Mytel hadn't heard his sigh of relief as he returned the gesture. "It is an honor to be here."  
  
Lusof eyed the two large bags Daniel had been carrying before picking them both up. "What chamber do you wish these to be in?"  
  
"Those are to translate the wall writings."  
  
"Then that is where I shall take them." Lusof turned and jogged toward the caves.  
  
Daniel turned back to Mytel. "Why didn't you introduce me to him at the celebration?"  
  
"He was not here. He went on a journey to purify his inner self. I was afraid he would not return before the election and it would all be for not." Mytel noticed Daniel's confused look. "Since before my own election I have been preparing Lusof to lead our people. We wish them to all be equal, in every aspect of life. The best way to do that would be to have a man elected, but it would have to be a man that was trustworthy, and would not in turn oppress the women. Lusof has a good heart and strong mind. I KNOW he can do much good…and the arrival of your people has only increased his chances of getting elected tomorrow."  
  
Daniel stood for a moment, gaping at the woman in front of him. He managed only a single word. "Wow."  
  
Mytel smiled. "You have much to learn about me and my people."  
  
"I guess so." Daniel returned her smile.  
  
They walked to the caves together in silence. When they got to the main chamber, Mytel stopped. "My apologies Daniel, but I must attend to the final actions of leaving office."  
  
Daniel nodded. "I understand. Will I see you later?"  
  
Mytel flushed slightly at his question. "Of course." She hurried into her chambers."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Jack knocked on Hammonds door, but entered without waiting for an answer.  
  
Hammond looked up as Jack came in. "Colonel, I was just about to try calling you. Have a seat son."  
  
Jack eyed the chair his CO had indicated. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stand, Sir."  
  
Hammond nodded understandingly. "As you can probably imagine I've spent most of the morning on the phone, calling in favors. The best I can get is permission to enact a don't ask don't tell policy on relationships."  
  
Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I…thank you sir." He turned to leave.  
  
"Jack…" Hammond waited until his 2IC was facing him again. "That means I can't see it either." He lowered his voice. "So watch it around the cameras." He knew better then to ask them to keep their relationship off base. They sometimes didn't get home for months at a time. That just wasn't fair.  
  
Jack smiled. "Yes Sir." He walked out and went to find Sam. 


	12. Ando'rhet

Ch. 12: Ando'rhet  
  
Daniel sat on the floor of the chamber, surrounded by open books. He'd long since shooed the other members of his team out. They certainly weren't helping, and most of them were annoying him with their constant barrage of questions. He heard footsteps in the passage behind him and spoke without turning. "You can't come back in yet so get. Go bug the med team or something."  
  
Mytel stopped in her tracks. "You wish me to leave Daniel?"  
  
Daniel's head whipped around at the sound of her voice and he stood quickly. "Mytel, no. I thought you were one of the people on my team. They've been less then helpful."  
  
Mytel smiled. "I see. Have you made any progress deciphering the writings?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "Once I got rid of the rest of the team, I really started getting somewhere." He walked to one wall. "This section over here says that Ando'rhet left earth because the gods were warring. I'm assuming she means the Goa'uld system lords were starting to fight each other. She took her 'chosen ones'… your ancestors, and brought them to this planet. She convinced the gods to leave her world alone and they destroyed the record of the symbols for this planet." He'd been slowly walking along the wall as he spoke and now he stopped. "The middle part is what I'm having problems translating. I haven't seen these symbols before." He looked toward the end of the wall. "The last part is the prophecy."  
  
Mytel traced her fingers over one of the unknown symbols. "You have done much today." She turned to Daniel. "Please, join Lusof, Kamah, and I for our evening meal."  
  
Daniel smiled. "I'd like that." He took Mytel's out stretched hand and followed her down a passage he hadn't been in before.  
  
Mytel stopped outside of a wooden door. "These are the living and sleeping chambers of my family." She opened the door and walked in.  
  
Daniel glanced around as he followed Mytel. The home was quaint and comfortable. It looked…cozy. Mytel led him into what had to be the dinning room. She indicated a chair to him and he sat in it. Lusof was across from him and Kamah was at her brother's right.  
  
Mytel sat next to Daniel. "Kamah has worked all afternoon on this." She indicated the food spread across the table.  
  
Daniel smiled at the girl. "It looks and smells wonderful."  
  
Kamah blushed. "Lusof taught me how to cook when I was much younger."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Daniel looked up at the stars…or the lack thereof as the case was. He sighed quietly.  
  
Mytel heard him. "You miss the stars as well?"  
  
Daniel nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
They sat in silence for several more minutes, then Mytel stood up. "We should return to the caves, it is going to rain very soon." She no sooner stopped speaking then they saw a flash of lightening and felt the rumble of thunder as it started pouring. They looked at each other for a long moment then both started laughing. Mytel grabbed his hand and pulled him off into the trees, heading back to the caves.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
There was a trail of water from the cave entrance all the way to outside of Mytel's family's chambers. She and Daniel were both leaning against the wall, panting between laughs. When they finally managed to catch their breath, it was Mytel who spoke. "I really must go to sleep. Tomorrow is the election and I will have much to do. I'd like you to come, to see the process, Daniel."   
  
[AN: Try to picture Daniel here like he looked in Fire and Water. NIKKI…STOP DROOLING ON THE KEYBOARD!!]  
  
Daniel smiled. He'd given up trying to wipe his glasses on his wet t-shirt and had slipped them into his pocket. "I'd like that." Daniel let them fall back into silence as he looked at the woman in front of him. If he thought she'd look beautiful before, she looked beyond amazing now. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed her softly.  
  
Mytel was shocked by this move, but it was certainly not unwelcome. She absentmindedly brought one hand up to the back of his neck.  
  
Daniel breathed a mental sigh of relief. She hadn't pulled away, she hadn't smacked him, and she was kissing him back. He moved his hands to her hips and deepened their kiss. After a minute he pulled his head back, but only slightly. "Goodnight."  
  
Mytel smiled. "Goodnight." She let her hand fall back to her side as she opened the door and slipped in quietly. 


	13. The New Regs Rock

Ch. 13: The New Regs Rock Special guest coauthor: JenLyn  
  
Janet was still shocked by what her friend had told her. "So last night…?"  
  
"We talked for hours. I think I fell asleep on the couch. Next I knew I woke up in his bed. We sat on the roof, watched the sunrise." Sam took a sip of her Diet Coke.  
  
Janet suppressed the urge to 'aww.' "So now you just wait?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "Not really anything else I CAN do."  
  
Janet leaned forward, grinning. "In that case, I want ALL the details."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Jack rounded the corner into the commissary and looked around. Sam wasn't here either. He'd checked her lab and quarters. Hell, he'd checked almost the entire base…except the infirmary! He turned and headed to the elevator. *Duh Jack, if you were her, wouldn't YOU go talk to your best friend…especially if she couldn't say anything? Now I just gotta figure out how to get her away from Janet…* He hesitated a minute before walking into the infirmary. He saw the two women in Janet's office, laughing. He went over and knocked on the door.  
  
Janet looked up. "Speak of the devil…COME IN."  
  
Jack opened the door and stuck his head in. "Hey Doc, mind if I steal Carter for just a second?"  
  
Janet couldn't help but grin knowingly. "Sure Colonel."  
  
Sam stood up and walked out, closing the door behind her. "What's up Sir?" She shifted uneasily from foot to foot.  
  
Jack could sense her apprehension. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "We need to talk. Be at my quarters in 20?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Jack turned to the door then looked back at Janet's office. "Wait a minute, isn't she supposed be with Daniel?"  
  
Sam pointed at a pair of beds where a Major and a Captain lay, unconscious. "SG-6 tried to get blown up…again. She had to stay behind."  
  
"Ahh, got it." Jack gave her one last smile before he walked out the door, headed in the general direction of his quarters. He was almost there when he nearly collided with Teal'C. "Woah, hey."  
  
"O'Neill, I was attempting to locate you." Teal'C was stoic as ever.  
  
Jack looked passed him to his door. "Well, ya found me; what can I do for you?"  
  
"Would you like to accompany me to visit Rya'c? He has been looking forward to seeing you."  
  
"Maybe next time. I'm a little busy right now. But, uh, tell him I say hi." He quickly brushed past the massive Jafa and went into his quarters.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sam stopped outside of the door to Jack's quarters. She took a couple of deep breaths before she knocked. After hearing a muffled 'Come in" she opened the door and stepped in. She closed the door and looked at Jack, waiting.  
  
Jack hesitated a moment, considering the best way to tell her. He moved close to her. "You know how the US government likes to take a don't ask don't tell approach to things?"  
  
Sam didn't know what he was trying to hint at. "Yeah but what has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Guess what the new SGC policy on relationships is?" He didn't giver her time to answer, pulling her into his arms and latched his mouth to hers.  
  
Sam let herself enjoy the kiss for a minute before the rational part of her brain won and she pulled back. "Jack, we can't do this on base."  
  
Jack lifted his hands to cup her face lightly. "Hammond flat out told me to just avoid the security cameras."  
  
Sam was more than slightly shocked. "He…wow."  
  
Jack moved around her and locked the door before sliding his arms around her waist from behind. He moved to whisper in her ear. "It's a good thing too cause there's NO way I'd be able to keep my hands off you." He gently took hold of the bottom of her t-shirt and slid it up.  
  
Sam let him raise her arms to slip her shirt off. She closed her eyes and smiled as he began to kiss her neck and shoulder and then down her back. She shivered as he reached the small of her back, and she turned around.  
  
Jack slowly kissed his way back up her body until their lips locked again. 


	14. The Election

Ch. 14: The Election  
  
Daniel had spent the entire morning observing the Tsu'dom. Both Lusof and his opponent, Saru, had given a speech to everyone who was old enough to vote. Since then, they'd been talking with people; answering questions. Daniel sat off to the side, just watching the activity.  
  
Lusof sighed quietly. Everyone had so many questions for him. He looked around the chamber and saw Daniel. He walked over and sat next to him. "Do you have any questions Daniel Jackson?"  
  
Daniel smiled. "No. Thank you. This is all very interesting." His eyes briefly met Mytel's and he smiled at her.  
  
Lusof noticed what Daniel was smiling about. "Every time you and my sister have seen each other today, you have exchanged a smile. Did something happen last night I should be aware of?"  
  
Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe you should talk to Mytel about that."  
  
"I have. She would not answer me." Lusof noticed Daniel fidgeting.  
  
"Then maybe you should just accept that."  
  
Lusof nodded. "I only ask because I do not wish her to be hurt." He turned to face Daniel for the first time since he sat down. "She has lost many people she has cared for. I do not want her to loose another." He stood up and walked away.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Mytel looked to where Daniel had been sitting and was surprised to find the chair empty. She excused herself from the people she was talking to and walked toward the chamber where he'd been working. He wasn't there so she headed back toward the surface. She saw him sitting at the cave entrance. "Daniel, is something wrong?"  
  
Daniel jumped a little and turned to face her. "No. I was just…thinking."  
  
Mytel could tell he wasn't being completely honest. "What about?"  
  
Daniel knew she saw straight through him. "A lot. Maybe we can talk tonight, after the election."  
  
Mytel nodded slowly. "Alright. It is time for the midday meal. The elders of my people wish you to join us."  
  
Daniel stood up and followed her down the passageway.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Mytel and Lusof paced back and forth outside of the door to the elders' chamber. Daniel and Kamah sat in chairs off to the side. Mytel paused in front of the door. "They have been in there for much time. It is past the evening meal already and they have not emerged."  
  
Lusof stopped next to her. "I am sure they will complete their counting…" He stopped short when the door opened. Saru was immediately at his side.  
  
The leader of the elders' council was the first to speak. "Never in any of our years have we seen an election so close. We decided to count the votes several times to be sure we are exact. There was a difference of only four votes, but Lusof will lead our people."  
  
A smile spread on everyone's face as Lusof gave Mytel a huge hug. He turned to Saru, but she shook his hand before he could say anything.  
  
"Lusof, I do believe you are the better for our people. My vote lay with you. Congratulations." Saru turned and walked out of the chamber.  
  
Lusof put an arm around each of his sisters. "Thank you, both." He looked at Daniel. "You too." He gave them all a smile before following the elders back into their chamber.  
  
Kamah grinned. "I am going to go find my friends." She skipped out of the room.  
  
Daniel watched her go then turned to Mytel. "Now what?"  
  
Mytel shrugged. "Whatever we want. Lusof must meet with the elders for several hours. He will not be done until morning."  
  
"Then I think maybe we should talk."  
  
Mytel nodded. "Perhaps if it has stopped raining we can go out to the steaming pool."  
  
Daniel nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Daniel followed Mytel silently into the clearing. He decided to let her take the lead in the situation.  
  
Mytel knew he was waiting for her to say something. "Lusof approached you about last night, did he not?" Daniel only nodded. "I am sorry. I did not think he would do that."  
  
"I didn't care about that. I just…didn't know what to say to him."  
  
Mytel turned to face the spring. "Neither did I. The way I feel about you Daniel, I have never felt before."  
  
Daniel walked over next to her. "I have feelings for you too Mytel, but I can't promise you anything. I can't stay here forever."  
  
"I know." Mytel turned to face him. "But we have tonight. We do not have to worry about tomorrow." She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Daniel tightened his arms around Mytel and kissed her bare shoulder. She'd been asleep for a while, but his mind was racing. He was going to be in so much trouble if Hammond found out about this. Mytel stirred and he looked down at her.  
  
Mytel smiled up at Daniel. "You are not asleep yet?"  
  
Daniel shook his head. "I was just thinking."  
  
"You think too much. You should sleep."  
  
Daniel smiled. "Yeah. You're right." 


	15. When You Least Expect It

Ch. 15: When You Least Expect It  
  
Daniel sat staring at the wall. It wasn't Latin or Babylonian…or Egyptian. Actually, he knew a whole lot of what it wasn't, but he still didn't know what it was. The letters looked Greek, but when he translated them it made no sense. He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Lost in his own thought, he didn't hear Mytel come in.  
  
Mytel walked over and crouched in front of him. She placed her hand on his knee, causing him to look up and smile. "Daniel, perhaps you should take a break for a short time. It may clear your mind."  
  
Daniel nodded. "You're probably right." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
Mytel stood up and took Daniel's hand, pulling him to his fee. "Come. I know a good way for you to relax."  
  
Daniel simply let her lead him down the corridor. They stopped outside of Mytel's chambers, where she disappeared inside for a few minutes. Daniel was leaning against the wall when she emerged, a small bag slung over her shoulder. "Where are we going?"  
  
Mytel grinned mischievously. "You'll see." She headed back down the corridor.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Daniel knew exactly where she was taking him. "Why are we going to the clearing…and what's in the bag?"  
  
Mytel laughed. "You have little patience. Just wait."  
  
When they got to the clearing, she led him to the edge of the hot spring and set down the back. "The steaming waters will calm your muscles as well as your mind."  
  
Daniel blushed and looked around sheepishly. "Uhh, I don't have anything to wear in the water."  
  
Mytel stepped close to him. "You don't need anything."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
As Daniel's fingertips played through Mytel's wet hair, he felt hers tracing the outline of the muscles in his chest. They were lying on one of the large towels Mytel had brought with. Daniel felt her shiver. The sun was starting to go down and the temperature was falling. "We should head back."  
  
Mytel nodded against his bare shoulder, reluctant to move. "Lusof, Kamah, and I are to dine with the elders. They wish you to join us once again."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Daniel shifted in his chair. Most of the conversation throughout the meal had focused on politics. He was sitting between Kamah and Caruwin, leader of the elders. Across the table, Lusof kept glaring at Daniel. As the plates were cleared, Caruwin broke into the conversation. "It is time to turn to lighter things." She turned to Mytel. "Now that you have completed your service, have you begun thinking of joining?"  
  
Mytel nearly choked on the juice she had been drinking. "I…uh…I haven't thought about it."  
  
Lusof glared at Daniel as he spoke to Caruwin. "My sister is concerning herself with other matters at the moment."  
  
Mytel glared at her brother. "You have not been joined either, Brother."  
  
Caruwin smiled. "She is right Lusof. But for now you must focus on leading us." She turned back to Mytel. "Surely there must be some man you have your eye on."  
  
Mytel was flushed with embarrassment and getting redder. "Umm, well, I guess, sort of."  
  
Kamah stood abruptly. "Tomorrow I return to my lessons. I should return to my chamber to study and sleep." She nodded at those around the table before walking out.  
  
Daniel took this as his out. "I should take my leave too. I want to get a little more work in before I go to bed."  
  
Caruwin stood. "Of course. We all have much to do. This was a pleasure." With that, everyone wished each other a good night and headed their separate ways.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Daniel flipped through yet another book. He still wasn't making any progress. He set the book on the floor in the middle of a pile of papers to wipe his glasses on his shirt. When he looked back down a smile spread slowly across his face. He grabbed a pad and pen and began scribbling ferociously. 


	16. Not The Marines…

Ch. 16: Not The Marines…  
  
Daniel collided with Mytel as he tore around the corner. He hopped to his feet and helped her up before stooping to scoop up his papers. "I was looking for you."  
  
Mytel rubbed her tailbone with a wince. "You have found me. What did you need?"  
  
Daniel grinned like a kid in a candy store. "I figured it out…I've got the middle section translated."  
  
Mytel was rather surprised. "You did? Wow. What does it say?"  
  
"Well, basically, Ando'rhet left to protect her people. The Goa'uld were getting greedy. They wanted more slaves. So Ando'rhet sent her people to live in the caves, telling them to avoid anyone other then herself who came through the Stargate. She planned on announcing rather loudly that she had moved her people to a new planet. She took with her all of her Jafa and those few of her servants that were Goa'uld. She was hoping she'd be able to fool any other Goa'uld that came around into believing that she her people's numbers hadn't grown since leaving earth…that they'd actually dropped. She intended to come back here once she was sure it was safe."  
  
Mytel shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "But, then why has she not returned?"  
  
Daniel's grin widened. "I don't know but…she included the symbols of the planet she was going to."  
  
"This means we can go there?" Mytel's eyes were wide with excitement and anticipation.  
  
"I have to talk to General Hammond…but I'm hoping he'll send SG-1 through. I need to get back to the 'Gate."  
  
Mytel shook her head. "It is storming. The track to the Shoo'a'ma is not safe. Besides, it is late. You should sleep."  
  
Daniel nodded with a small sigh. "Alright. I'll leave in the morning when the storm stops…but I want to go pack up my books. I'm too excited to get any sleep right now."  
  
"I will help you." Mytel's voice softened. "I believe we need to talk as well."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Daniel snapped the case of books closed then sat on it. They'd been packing for nearly half an hour and neither one head said a word. Daniel decided to crack the ice. "Mytel…"  
  
Mytel cut him off as she sat beside him. "Do not listen to Lusof. He only worries because he cares."  
  
"What if he's right? We both know that I can't stay here much longer. I have to go back to Earth, back to the SGC." Daniel mussed his hair in frustration.  
  
"I told you, I do not want to worry about that."  
  
Daniel stood up and started pacing. "I can't NOT worry about it. I care about you. I don't want you to end up getting hurt."  
  
Mytel rose, grabbing his hand and making him face her. "We will do what we have to in order to avoid that then." She ran her fingers across his cheek. "Come, let us go sleep."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Hammond got to the Gate Room just as Daniel and Mytel stepped through. "Doctor Jackson, you aren't scheduled to report in until 0800 tomorrow."  
  
Daniel waved his notebook in front of him. "I've deciphered all of the writing on the wall. I think you should take a look at it."  
  
Hammond took the notebook. "Very well. Check in with Doctor Fraiser. We'll debrief in one hour.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Jack walked into the briefing room and plopped himself into his normal chair. "Mytel, it's nice to see you again."  
  
Mytel smiled at him. "The pleasure is mine Colonel O'Neill."  
  
Jack locked eyes with Sam for a moment before looking to Hammond. "So what's up? I thought we were supposed to be getting some downtime."  
  
Hammond waved at Daniel who immediately popped to his feet. "I've managed to translate the rest of the writing from the cave. It includes the coordinates for the planet Ando'rhet was planning on moving to. I'd like to go through, take a look around, see if we can find her."  
  
"I'm not going to order any of you on this mission. It's going to be strictly on a volunteer basis. SG-1 hasn't had much downtime lately and I don't think this is dire enough to cut it short." Hammond's gaze was on Jack."  
  
Jack shrugged. "I'm up for it."  
  
"I'd like to go along too General. The possibilities for technology from a friendly Goa'uld are amazing." Sam was tingling with excitement.  
  
Hammond nodded. "Alright. SG teams 1 and 3 as well as Mytel will embark at 0700."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "The Marine's sir? We don't need them."  
  
Hammond stood up. "Colonel, your team is a man short and accompanied by an alien civilian. SG-3 is the only team currently not off world or on downtime. They WILL accompany you." He picked up his pen and file and walked out of the room.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Daniel opened the door to the roof and found Mytel standing by the wall that surrounded the patio. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "You alright? You just kinda disappeared on me after dinner."  
  
Mytel leaned back against Daniel's warm body. "I am fine. It is calming to watch the stars…makes me forget for a while how far from home I am." She turned to face him. "My other option is finding a suitable…distraction."  
  
Daniel smiled. "I think I might be able to help with that." He took her hand and led her back inside. 


	17. Queen Hunting

Ch. 17: Queen Hunting  
  
Sam tried to ignore the knock on the door to her quarters, but the knocker persisted. She slid out of Jack's arms and went to the door, opening it only a crack. "Grant, what are you doing here? It's…"  
  
Simmons interrupted her. "It's just before 0400 Major. SG-4 just brought in some technologies I thought you might like to get a look at before you leave."  
  
"Alright. I'll be down to the main lab in 20 minutes." Sam shut the door and went to her closet. She pulled out a clean set of BDUs and got dressed before walking back over to her bunk. She put her hand on Jack's shoulder and nudged him a bit. "Jack…"  
  
Jack opened one eye. "Huh? What time is it?"  
  
"0400. I have to go down to the lab…SG-4 brought back some stuff I need to look at. My alarm's set for 6. I'll see you in the Gate Room." Sam gave him a quick kiss then walked out.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sam and Grant both jumped back as the device before them sent out a burst of electricity. Sam leaned against the counter with a sigh and closed her eyes. Over half an hour and the only thing they'd managed to do was land an airman in the infirmary with electrical burns. She looked up when the door to the lab opened and was surprised to see Jack walk in.  
  
"Hey, Carter, I, uhh, I thought maybe you could use some coffee." He held up a large, steaming, styrofoam cup.  
  
Sam couldn't help but smile. He could be so sweet. "Yeah thanks." As she took the cup their hands brushed and she lingered for a moment before pulling back.  
  
Jack returned the smiled but forced himself to turn to the young Lieutenant. He offered him the cup in his other hand. "Here, you look like you could use some too."  
  
Grant took the cup graciously. "Thank you sir."  
  
There was an uneasy pause then Jack headed for the door. "I'll see you in the Gate room at 0700 Major."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Unscheduled offworld activation." Grant's voice rang over the base loudspeakers, accompanied by warning claxons. He felt the General's presence behind him. "Receiving SG-1's IDC, Sir."  
  
"Open the iris." No sooner had Hammond's command been followed then he saw Mytel fly out of the wormhole and hit the ramp hard. Hammond punched the comm button. "Med teams to the Gate Room." As he himself headed for the stairs down to the, he heard several more clangs on the ramp; seven in all. He knew who was missing the moment he entered the room. Colonel Andrews was in front of him within seconds. "Colonel, where is Major Carter?"  
  
Andrews looked to SG-1 then back at his superior. "Carter didn't make it sir. She's dead."  
  
Hammond let the military part of his mind take control as the med teams rushed in. "Colonel, you and your men help get these people up to the infirmary, then I want you in the briefing room."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Andrews spun around and went back to the ramp.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
SG-3 filed wordlessly into the briefing room. Hammond waited until they were all sitting. "What happened Colonel?"  
  
Andrews swallowed hard, searching for the words. "We walked right into a Goa'uld temper tantrum, Sir. Apparently this Ando'rhet pissed off another snakehead. He intercepted us trying to contact her." He paused, letting his mind switch into military mode. "There were approximately 30 Jafa that began firing on us. Colonel O'Neill ordered us to retreat. As we got to the Gate, my team, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter took defensive positions while Doctor Jackson dialed. Once he had entered the last symbol, Colonel O'Neill ordered Jackson, Mytel, and my team through. As he and Carter followed us, a staff blast grazed Colonel O'Neill's arm and hit Major Carter in the chest. She was hit again before she reached the ground. I had to practically drag Colonel O'Neill through the Gate."  
  
Hammond stood. "SG-3, stand down and remain on base until further notice. Dismissed." He turned and headed for the infirmary. Janet met him in the hall, obviously hanging onto control of her emotions by a thread. He put a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
Janet knew her voice was shaky, but she couldn't help it. "Daniel and Mytel weren't injured, but they're both in mild shock. I think the best thing for them right now would be to get off base, get some sleep. Colonel O'Neill has a minor burn on his arm, but my main concern is the shock. His body temperature is dangerously low and he's vomited several times."  
  
Hammond nodded before opening the door and going into the infirmary. Daniel and Mytel were seated side by side on one of the beds. Mytel was wrapped in a blanket and Daniel had one arm around her shoulder. Hammond walked over in front of them. "Doctor Jackson, I'd like you to take Mytel back to your apartment. Doctor Fraiser wants you both to get some rest."  
  
Daniel slid off the bed to his feet. "How's Jack?"  
  
"His arm's gonna be fine."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
Hammond sighed. "He's not doing too good son. He's in an extreme state of shock."  
  
After a moment of silence Daniel looked to Mytel. He wordlessly took her hand and helped her off the bed and out of the infirmary.  
  
Hammond walked around the curtain that was pulled to mostly surround Jack's bed. The man was sitting in the bed with his knees pulled to his chest, visibly shaking.  
  
Jack didn't look up as his CO came in. "She's gone. I should've pulled the team out sooner. I should've done something…" He buried his face in his arms and dissolved into sobs.  
  
Hammond put his hand on his 2IC's shoulder. "It's not your fault son." 


	18. A Thing For Caves…

Ch. 18: A Thing For Caves…  
  
Sam opened her eyes and groaned. *Not a sarcophagus, I hate these damn things.* The lid slip open and she sat up.  
  
A woman stood beside the machine. "Do not be afraid. You are safe in the fortress of Ando'rhet."  
  
Sam wasn't sure whether to trust the woman or not. She cautiously got out of the sarcophagus. "Will you take me to Ando'rhet?"  
  
"If you wish, but I thought perhaps you may wish something to eat first. It has been nearly a full day since you arrived thru the Shoo'a'ma."  
  
At the mention of food, Sam's stomach growled. She hadn't gotten breakfast before the mission either. She ignored the pangs. "I'd rather just see Ando'rhet."  
  
"Very well. Please, follow me." The woman led her through the stone passageways, navigating the maze expertly.  
  
*Okay, so this snake's got a thing for caves.* Sam stopped next to her guide as they entered a large room and a blonde woman approached them. *Wow, no wonder they mistook me for her.*  
  
"Tulana, my loyal Jafa, you have served me well. You may take your leave."  
  
Sam kept her eyes on the blonde as Tulana left. "You're Ando'rhet, right?"  
  
"Yes. Please, come sit." Ando'rhet motioned to a couch.  
  
With her eyes fixed on Ando'rhet Sam sat down. "Why am I here?"  
  
Ando'rhet sat next to her. "You were ambushed when you came through the Shoo'a'ma. Petbe was worshiped as the Egyptian god of retaliation; because of his anger at me he retaliated against those who would find me. His Jafa struck you with a staff blast as you fled back to the gate. They left you for dead but my scouts brought you here to be healed. Now I must ask, why did you seek me?"  
  
"We have met your chosen people. They were kinda wondering when you were gonna show back up." 


	19. And They Say Blondes Are Dumb…

Ch. 19: And They Say Blondes Are Dumb…  
  
Daniel woke up to an empty bed. He slid out from under the covers, grabbed an extra blanket, and headed straight for the roof. As expected, he found Mytel watching the stars. "Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
Mytel didn't look at him as he sat down next to her and wrapped a blanket around them both. "I figured at least one of us should get some sleep."  
  
"This isn't your fault."  
  
"We would not have been there were it not for me and my people."  
  
"Mytel, look at me." Daniel waited until she finally turned her head. "Sam wanted to go on that mission. She wanted to meet Ando'rhet. The coordinates to that planet were already in our system. We would have ended up there eventually, and, if we had waited, SG-1 would have been alone and we could have all died."  
  
The tears she had been fighting back all day finally welled up in Mytel's eyes. "Daniel, I know you are right, but I can not help but feel guilty."  
  
Daniel wrapped his arms tightly around Mytel and pulled her close.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sam stood up and stretched. She'd been sitting with Ando'rhet for hours. First she'd had to explain how she found the Goa'uld, then she had to tell her about Earth. The Queen had done some explaining herself. Sam turned back to the woman. "Look, I appreciate your hospitality, but I need to return to Minara."  
  
Ando'rhet was puzzled. "Why do you wish to return to my people?"  
  
Sam was now pacing slowly across the room to stretch her legs. "We have a device that protects our Stargate. Everyone coming through has to transmit the right codes, or the people on my planet will close a covering over the entrance and the traveler dies. By now, my code won't work any more. There are people from my world on Minara. They can get me home."  
  
Ando'rhet looked around, lowering her voice. "I had planned to return to Minara shortly as well. I have wasted far too many lives on Petbe."  
  
Sam took the hint and lowered her voice as well. "Umm, no offense, but, how do you plan to get to the Stargate when Petbe is between you and it."  
  
Ando'rhet smiled. "That I have had planned for a long time. I have learned that among my people, Petbe has inserted a spy. I will arrange for this spy to be told that we plan to move to the south and west, where we supposedly have ships waiting. Once the spy leaves the caves, my followers and I will move, under the cover of darkness, East, to the Stargate. We will travel to Minara. My loyal Jafa, Tulana, has volunteered to stay behind and destroy the Stargate's control device."  
  
"That might not be necessary."  
  
Ando'rhet raised her head slightly. "We must destroy the device so Petbe cannot use it to follow us. He has devised a way to get the Stargate to connect to the same planet after it has been used."  
  
Sam sat back down. "Did your people recover my gear?"  
  
Ando'rhet was puzzled. "Yes. Why?"  
  
"I have an explosive in my gear. I can attach it to the control device and use a remote trigger to blow it a second after we go through."  
  
Ando'rhet was obviously impressed. "I am impressed by your willingness to help one of my people. Most of the descendants of the Tau'ri I have encountered were either controlled by the Goa'uld, or they were less then eager to use their technologies to aid others."  
  
"We've run into the same problems." Sam stood back up. "We have work to do." 


	20. The Queen Returns

Ch. 20: The Queen Returns  
  
"With all due respect sir, absolutely not. I have two officers suffering burns and concussions, and a man in severe shock. I can't leave."  
  
Hammond stared down his CMO. "Oh yes you can. There are several other doctors on this base more then qualified to treat 3 stable patients. I want someone with solid experience to work on Minara, and that someone is you. You WILL be ready to embark in one hour."  
  
Janet considered further objection, but knew she'd have no luck. The General knew how hard this was hitting her. She needed to get off the base, but he couldn't spare her to put her on leave. "Yes sir." She stood to leave then stopped. "General, an hour isn't long enough for me to arrange to have Cassandra stay at a friend's."  
  
"Already taken care of Doctor. I didn't think staying with a friend just now was best for her. An SF is on the way to your house to bring her to the base. She'll stay here. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Sir…I'm under orders to keep you in the infirmary for at least another 12 hours."  
  
Jack ignored the young doctor that was trying to keep him in some stupid bed. He pulled on his shirt and pushed past the kid. He knew there was know way he was going to get off the base, but he needed out of that damned drab room. His mind wandered as he did and suddenly he found himself in Sam's lab. He sat at her desk and started her computer. *What the hell are you doing Jack? Why are you just sitting here? You didn't do anything back there. You didn't even try to save her. You just finally got her and now you've lost her.* He opened word processing to type his letter of resignation, but something drew his attention to the name of the last file Sam had opened. Journal. He clicked on the file name and scrolled down to the last entry.  
  
Normally when I can't get my brain to shut up, it's a bad thing, but now…I can't stop thinking about how right this feels…and how stupid I feel for waiting so long to do something about it. When I'm in his arms everything feels perfect, like all is right with the world. I forget about the Goa'uld and the fact that my inbox is taking up an entire lab bench right now. I just want to stay there forever…and I've just turned into one of those girl's that I never wanted to be. I've spent the last 6 years falling in love with him, and the last 2 days realizing I can't live without him.  
  
Jack stared at the blank white area at the bottom of the screen. Love. She was actually in love with him. *Hell Jack, you feel it too. This isn't something that happened overnight. You've been in love with her for way too long.* "I'm SO stupid." He whipped around and punched the first thing his fist came in contact with…luckily that was a stack of papers. He stormed out of her office and headed toward the one place he hoped no one would look for him, the briefing room.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"There we go. All done." Janet helped the small girl she'd just finished drawing blood from off the table and handed the tube to a nurse. "Have everyone break for lunch." She made her way through the caves and outside.  
  
She started wandering down the path toward the Stargate. Just before she reached the tree-line, she heard the Gate activate and one of the members of SG-8 shouting over the radio. "Unscheduled Gate Activation. All armed teams to the Stargate."  
  
Janet ran into the clearing and took up position next to the Major that led SG-8. She accepted the sidearm he handed her and aimed at the gate. All the SF's dropped into place as a group of women ran through the gate.  
  
"Hold your fire!"  
  
Janet nearly dropped the gun she was holding. "Sam?"  
  
Sam passed the group of Jafa and hopped down the steps in front of the gate. "Janet. I know this has got to be a hell of a surprise, and it's a long story, but, in short, this…" She pointed over her shoulder to the only other blonde in the group, "…is Ando'rhet."  
  
Janet stood up slowly. "But you…SG-4 said…"  
  
"Janet…she IS a Goa'uld. She has a Sarcophagus."  
  
Ando'rhet stepped forward. "Had rather."  
  
Janet shook her head trying to clarify her thoughts. "We need to contact Hammond." 


	21. I See…Dead People?

Ch. 21: I See…Dead People?  
  
Daniel led Mytel into the briefing room. Jack was sitting in Sam's usual chair, staring at the table. "Uhh, hey, Jack, any clue what the meeting's about?"  
  
Jack didn't move a single muscle. "What meeting?"  
  
Hammond came in and sat down.  
  
Daniel slid into his chair as well. "What's going on General?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Jack jumped to his feet. He had to be dreaming…seeing things. This couldn't be real. He saw her take 2 staff blasts. She couldn't have survived that.  
  
Hammond leaned back in his chair. "Major Carter was rescued by Ando'rhet and revived using a sarcophagus."  
  
Jack shook his head to make sure he was hearing right. Without thinking he grabbed Sam and pulled her into his arms. It was only way he could be assured she was real.  
  
"SG-1, I am dismissing you all with orders to get some sleep. We will debrief in 12 hours at 2100." He stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Daniel sat staring at Sam. "What…"  
  
Sam cut him off. "Daniel, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I'll explain everything at the briefing." She turned to Jack and lowered her voice. "I need a shower, but I should be back in my quarters in about 20 minutes." She turned and walked out of the briefing room."  
  
Janet walked into the room.  
  
Jack stared blankly at the doctor in the doorway. "Do YOU want to explain this?"  
  
Janet shook her head. "Nope. We're under orders to get sleep. I just wanted to know where Cass was."  
  
"VIP quarters 3." Daniel turned to Mytel. "Come on, let's go up to my quarters."  
  
Sam closed the door to her quarters behind her and no sooner did she have it locked then Jack pulled her into his arms. "I thought I had lost you."  
  
Sam leaned into him. "It's okay. I'm here, I'm fine."  
  
Jack let go and took a step back. "Sam…earlier, when you were…when I thought…I was in your lab and I was going to use your computer to type my resignation and…I read your journal…not the whole thing, just the last entry. The one you wrote when we got back from Minara." Sam started to say something but Jack stopped her. "Just let me finish. It made me realize something. We wasted so much time…I wasted so much time. I should have made sure you realized how I felt all along. What this is all getting at is…Sam, I love you…more then that I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long time."  
  
"Jack, I…" One again Sam was silenced by Jack.  
  
"I know." He stepped back toward her. "I know." Jack leaned down and gave her a long, deep kiss. 


	22. The End of the beginning that is

Ch. 22: The End (of the beginning that is)  
  
Lusof stepped off the bottom of the ramp in the Gate room and turned to look at the ring behind him. "Amazing." He turned to face his sister. "Now, what is going on? I was informed yesterday that the Shoo'a'ma was activated on our plant, but was not informed who traveled through it. I wish to know what is being kept from me."  
  
Mytel smiled at her brother. "I will explain everything. But first, you need to be examined by Doctor Fraiser."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Janet flipped through the last of Lusof's test results. "Everything checks out."  
  
Lusof hopped off the bed he had been sitting on. "Then I may leave?"  
  
Janet nodded. "Yep."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Lusof walked into the briefing room and stopped in his tracks. He stared at the woman closest to him. Mytel walked in behind him. "Lusof, I am honored to introduce you to Ando'rhet. My Queen, this is my brother, Lusof, the leader of your people."  
  
It took Lusof a minute to process what his sister had said. When it finally registered, he immediately bowed. "My Queen, it is my privilege to be in your presence."  
  
Ando'rhet stood up. "Please, do not bow to me as if I were a god. I am not."  
  
Reluctantly, Lusof stood. "I do not understand."  
  
Mytel sat down in the chair next to Daniel. "It is a complicated tale. Please, sit, and we will all explain as best we are able."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Jack walked into Sam's lab and pulled a chair up next to where she sat at her computer. She had wandered out halfway through the briefing. "Lusof, Ando'rhet, Mytel, and Daniel just gated out to Minara. They're going to introduce Ando'rhet to the Tsu'dom and handle that whole mess. Then Ando'rhet promises she's going to come back and tell us what she can about the Goa'uld. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be a whole lot. She purposely distanced herself from them."  
  
"Well hopefully we'll get a little information from her." Sam shut off her computer. "So what now?"  
  
"Now we finally get that leave that Hammond's been threatening us with for months. 2 weeks that we aren't allowed to even THINK about being on the base." Jack paused for a minute. "You ready to see that cabin of mine yet?"  
  
Sam smiled. "No cell phones, no computers, no work. Just you and me and 2 weeks to spend?"  
  
Jack smiled back. "You bet. So what's the verdict?"  
  
"Give me an hour to go home and pack."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Daniel, on the behalf of my people and the Queen, I would once again like to thank you and your people for all that you have done." Lusof stepped closer to the man in front of him and lowered his voice. "And I wish to extend to you my blessing. You have made my sister happier then I have ever seen her."  
  
Daniel smiled. "On behalf of my people, I thank your people for your willingness to befriend my people." He watched as Lusof left the room, followed by Ando'rhet and her Jafa. After a moment, he turned to Mytel. "Well, Lusof and Tulana certainly seemed to hit it off."  
  
Mytel smiled. "Yes. I have not seen him look upon any woman as he did her tonight." She stepped closer to him. "When must you return to Earth?"  
  
Daniel brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. "I have 14 days leave. I got permission from the General to stay here…that is if you want me."  
  
Mytel's smile widened. "Of course I wish you to stay."  
  
"Great. So I'll stay for 2 weeks and we'll take things from there." Daniel took Mytel's hand and led her out of the room, toward the chamber he was staying in.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sam got out of Jack's car and stretched. "So this is the Cabin."  
  
Jack smiled. "Yep." He extended his hand to Sam. "Want the grand tour?"  
  
Sam put her hand in his. "Lead on." 


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue: Approximately 5 years later   
  
"JC, time to go!"  
  
Sam couldn't help but smile as the 3 year old came tearing down the stairs and launched himself at his father, a man he was already so much like. "Both of you, coats and shoes or we're going to be late."  
  
"Are we going to the base Daddy?" The child questioned the man tying his sneakers.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yep. There's going to be a BIG party and your Uncle Daniel and Aunt Mytel are gonna be there."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
As soon as he was back on his own two feet JC went tearing across the room toward Daniel and Mytel, leaving his parents yelling after him in unison. "JACOB CHARLES O'NEILL, NO RUNNING!"  
  
Hearing his friends shouts across the room Daniel prepared himself for the impact her knew was about to come from his godson colliding with him. Scooping the boy up Daniel set him on the edge of the table as Sam and Jack walked over. "Well?"  
  
Sam smiled as she felt Jack's fingers entwine with her own. She smiled at Daniel before looking pointedly over his shoulder to the women standing behind him as a hand went instinctively to her womb. "Cassandra Janet O'Neill."  
  
Daniel grinned. "CJ. I like it." He suddenly realized they were all watching him expectantly. He tightened his grip on Mytel's hand. "Jonathon Lusof Jackson."  
  
Janet grinned knowingly. "Both due on the same day. And don't you two dare go into labor at the same time."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sam slid into the chair next to Mytel. She followed the other woman's gaze to where Daniel was playing with JC. "He's going to be a great father."  
  
Mytel's smile widened. "Yes he will…he better be, with Lusof and Tulana constantly hanging over our shoulders."  
  
"Speaking of Lusof, is he running for reelection?"  
  
Mytel nodded. "Yes. And he will be granted it I am sure."  
  
"Me too." Sam looked around the room. This day couldn't be any better. Her friends and family all together was a rare occurrence. She only wished…her face lit up as she spotted her dad walk into the room and snag his grandson. She was just about over to them when the claxon's sounded.  
  
"Unscheduled Offworld Activation!"  
  
Jacob nodded at his daughter to go. "Never a dull moment."  
  
AN: Special thanks on this go out to: The 2002/2003 Residents of Schneider 15 who helped me think up names; Nikki-who always manages to spark my imagination and put up with my writers block in RPGs cause I used up that spark on this story; Courtney-who also put up with my RPG writer's block; JenLyn-the roommate that put up with the insomnia caused by the obsession during the first 16 chapters; and last but in no way least, Krysta-who helped me work out the kinks and smooth out the bumps as she encouraged me not to give up on this story. 


End file.
